A known system supplies a fuel to an in-cylinder injection engine of a vehicle. In such a system, low pressure fuel is pumped by an electric pump from a fuel tank and the fuel is supplied to a high-pressure pump that is driven by a power of the engine. In addition, high pressure fuel that is discharged from the high-pressure pump is pumped into a fuel reservoir. The high pressure fuel is supplied from the fuel reservoir to respective multiple injectors.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a high-pressure pump including components such as a solenoid, a movable portion, and a stopper.
(Patent Document 1)
Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-45322
In such a high-pressure pump of Patent Document 1, when the solenoid is energized to cause the movable portion vigorously to collide with the stopper, a loud noise occurs.